Susanoomon
Summary Susanoomon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Susanoo. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS:Orochi", which emanates a gigantic sword of light. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Susanoomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can split into its component beings. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Universe level (Defeats Lucemon Falldown Mode and cuts the Dark Area in half) | Universe level+ (According to his reference book, he is to destroy the network system and create a new one if it is to fall into chaos, and defeated Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, who is able to absorb space-time itself and far exceeds the rest of the Seven Demon Lords) | At last Multi-Universe level (Comparable to the likes of ZeedMillenniummon. Was said to have the power to shake heaven and hell and should be vastly above ExoGrimmon and Chronomon Holy Mode) Speed: Infinite (Competed fairly evenly with Lucemon Falldown Mode) | Infinite '''(Via powerscaling to Lucemon) | '''FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (can steadily guide the ZERO-ARMS even when cutting through entire planets. Striking Strength: Universal (Can fight any of the Seven Demon Lords on even ground, his ZERO-ARMS is stated to cut through everything in the world, which can be transliterated as universe in some translations) | Universal+ (Can trigger a reset of the entire Digital World) | Multi-Universal Durability: Universe level while incomplete (Survived Lucemon Falldown Mode's Paradise Lost attack) | Universe level+ while complete (his armor was designed to survive the end of the Digital World and a complete reset of it) | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Koh and Sayo and wasn't injured by the end of their battle. Well above Digimon who can create and destroy universes and timelines) Stamina: High Range: At least Planetary (can slice entire planets apart with the ZERO:ARMS), probably Universal (can trigger a reset of the entire Digital World) Standard Equipment: The ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, a device that releases a massive blade that can cut through entire planets with ease Intelligence: Has the accumulated battle experience of all Ten Legendary Warriors and their ancestors, and can match powerful and ancient combatants like Lucemon on even ground even in an incomplete stage. Susanoomon has shown an aptitude for hand to hand combat and is also skilled with the ZERO-ARMS, cleanly cleaving Lucemon in two even in its Shadowlord form. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Celestial Blade (Ama-no-Habakiri - Slash of Heavenly Wings): Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. Heaven's Thunder (Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi - Eight Thunder Gods): The attack creates clouds that rain down lightning attacks in the form of dragons, striking down foes with incessant lightning. This attack can also be used to trap his targets in a cage of electricity. ZERO-ARMS: Orochi Key: Incomplete | Complete | GAIA Origin Susanoomon Sources Susanoomon on the Digimon Wikia Susanoomon on Wikimon Susanoomon (Frontier) On Digimon Wikia Lucemon On Digimon Wikia Lucemon on Wikimon Lucemon (Frontier) on Digimon Wikia Ten Legendary Warriors on Digimon Wikia Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Samurai Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2